The Sins of a countrys past
by The Gardian
Summary: "Hello Mr Jones" Alfred .F. Jones wakes up in a unknown location after falling asleep during a meeting. he expected to wake up back at his hotel room, not chained to wall with a creep watching him. im bad a summaries but basically its going to be a bit of a wump fic, some Kirkland Brothers moments and maybe some shipping later on depending on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Mr Jones"

Alfred .F. Jones the personification of the United States of America, one of the world's super powers opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his hotel room. He's wasn't sure if he was even still in England

His head felt hazy, like it was stuffed full of cotton wool or had spent the night drinking but without the happy buzz he always got… Wait had he been drugged? His mind began to clear giving way for panic to seep in as his eyes adjusted to the dark he felt his arms chained to the wall

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin, when light from a small candle in a hooded figures hand caught his attention. Out of instinct he began to struggle against his bonds.

"Now, now Mr Jones. You will scratch up your lovely new chains.

The man had a thick British accent and for a moment Alfred was sure it was England. "Iggy dude! What's with the creepy Saw vibe you're giving off?"

The hooded man laughed sweetly before he suddenly wacked Alfred across the head with a large rock. The American sat stunned as his temple throbbed and blood flowed freely down the side of his face. "So sorry to disappoint you Mr Jones, but I'm not your _Iggy_ "

The man crouched down so he was eye level with his prisoner. Alfred could just about see deranged blue eyes through the shadows covering his face. 'Blue… not green. So it's not England then'. Alfred thought.

The man roughly took him by the face and slowly turned it from side to side. "Don't worry though. Him and the other nations will be joining you shortly" an unnerving smile spread across the man's hidden face.

Nations! That sent Alarms blaring in Alfred head. So this guy knows what he is. This could be bad. Very very bad.

"Well I'm sure you have lots of questions but I still have preparations to make before the others arrive" He gave Alfred face a gentle pat.

The man rose, leaving the candle next to the chained up nation he slowly backed away into the darkness.

"WAIT!" Alfred called "Who are you! Why are you doing this?!" as he yelled panic was clear in his voice. The hooded man laughed. "For now you may call me…. Dan Klirk or just Klirk, and as to why I'm doing this, why Mr Jones the answer is simple. I was bored.

A crazed laughter filled what Alfred had assumed was a tiny cell, but with the way the manic laughter echoed around him, the American began to suspect that this room could hold much more then only one person.


	2. A Broken Promise

Alfred was alone in the darkness. Only the steady flicker of his candle moving down the wick told him time was passing. How long had it been? Hours? Days? Alfred wasn't sure. Eventually tiredness and whatever drugs were left in his system sent him into a deep dreamless sleep

When he woke, he nearly screamed. Chained so close to him, he could have licked if he had wanted. Was Russia. The big guy was out cold and had a large gash across his forehead.

"Yo Russia, dude wake up" Alfred nudged him with his foot. When the larger man didn't even flinch Alfred began to worry. This was Russia. RUSSIA! He scared nearly all the nations on a regular bases. Now here he was passed out and helpless as a baby.

"Ok Al, think" Alfred snapped his fingers an idea forming. "Ok let's give this a try" He took a deep breath and yelled "Vodka!"… Nothing happened.

"Communism!"… Nothing happened

"Chinas hurt!" the Russians eyes snapped open. "Yao? Yao is hurt?" Ivan's deceptively sweet voice was barely above a whisper. Alfred sighed "no... Well maybe. I don't know" he admitted doing his best to be a manly hero and not wet himself under Ivan's glare.

"Where are we America? I know this isn't Belarus's dungeon" he gave his chains a little tug "she would of used stronger chains" a sweet little smile spread across his face as he ripped the chains from the wall easily...

Too easily.

"Dude wait!" Alfred yelled. Ivan looked at him confusion clear on his face.

"Well done Mr Buraginsuki, I had hoped you would be the first" A figure came out of the darkness carrying what looked like a long plat of old brown hair.

"Who are you" Ivan demanded taking a step closer, his eyes momentarily slipped down to the hair.

"I will let Mr Jones explain that to you, but first lets have some fun" Klirk comes closer swinging the hair like a pocket watch.

 **"** **Have you forgotten? Big brother did you forget your promise?"** a little girl appeared from the darkness to stand behind the hooded gentleman

Ivan felt his blood turn cold "A…Anna… Anastasia?" the usually calm man was shaking so badly he looked like he may collapse. The girl nodded

 **"** **Why did you do it Big Brother? Why did you help those men kill me? Why didn't you protect me like you promised?"** The girl limped towards Ivan and into the light.

Ivan screamed when he could properly see her. Most of her hair had been pulled out leaving bloody scalp exposed and her once white night gown was soaked in fresh blood dripping down from her slit throat.

Ivan's eyes kept darting around her mangled body, he felt sick when he looked at her neck but it was nothing compared to her eyes. Oh god her eyes. They looked like someone had burned them out with a red hot poker.

Ivan dropped to his knees unable to look away from the little girl he had promised. The little sister he had betrayed.

"Russia! Russia! IVAN! Alfred yelled at him struggling uselessly against his chains. "What did you do to him!" he spat glaring at Klirt who was standing over a quivering Russia.

"Why all I did was return an old souvenir of his" The deranged man stepped aside showing Ivan staring unseeingly into space with the hair tied around his neck.

"Don't worry Mr Jones I'm sure your time will come soon" he grinned like the Cheshire cat "very, very soon"

Alfred's candle took that moment to snuff out plunging them into complete darkness. It was nearly silent save for Alfred's scared hurried breaths and Ivan's muttering

"Net, net. Moy sladkiy nemnogo sestra"

 **So who should show up next? England, China or Germany. You decide.**

 **Also if you wanted to know what Russia said it was "No, No. my sweet little sister"**


	3. My Iggy

After what seemed like hours Ivan's crazed mutterings turned to pathetic whimpers.

"Oi get off me you bloody Wanker!"

Alfred would know that voice anywhere. "Iggy is that you?" he called into the darkness…

"America?"

Hope filled Alfred's heart. Iggy was here to save him, everything was going to be fine. He wouldn't end up like Ivan, he was going to be fine. "America what the bloody hell is going on? Where ar- who the hell are you… wait a second I know you. AAAA!" Arthur's screams echoed through the room

"Iggy! ARTHUR!" Alfred struggled frantically. He was in pain, someone was hurting his Arthur!

"Shhh Mr Jones, Mr …Kirkland is quite all right. He just won't be too chatty from now on." Klirk stood grinning down at Alfred holding a bloody Arthur by his hair. I'll just leave him here with you, I wouldn't want him to bleed to death before we got to play our games"

Klirk threw Arthur against the wall with a sickening thud. He snapped his fingers causing Alfred's chains to slacken. He could move now, not enough to strangle Klirk like what every fibre of his being was telling him to do.

But enough to get to England and at the moment that's all that mattered. Alfred didn't notice Klirk pull on a pair of yellow rubber gloves and opening a jar of black ash and pouring it onto the floor. All he could see was the beautifully written **E** carved deeply into Arthur's chest.

His white dress shirt was soaked in blood and ripped to shreds. As carefully as he could, Alfred removed the ruined shirt and used it to try and stop the bleeding. A wound this bad was bound to get infected if not seen to.

He cradled the Englishman's head in his lap. He was so pale, beads of sweat formed on his pain filled face. Alfred stroked Arthurs blond locks just like he had done when Alfred was still young and would get sick.

England woke with a start. "Alfred…?" he asked weakly trying to sit up.

Alfred gently held him down "Lie still, your hurt pretty bad"

His green eyes widened as he looked down at his chest. "Bloody wanker, I'll get him for this" Arthur batted away America's hand and tried to get up again but a wave of dizziness sent him falling back into Alfred lap.

"DON'T! Don't please, Iggy you lost a lot of blood" Alfred begged tears forming in his eyes.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the nick name but did as he was told. It had been a long time since he had seen the younger nation look so scared, not since he was still a colony and would crawl into bed with him during a thunder storm. Despite the pain a small smile spread across his pale face.

"Oh I do love it when you smile! You scowl so often that I forget how lovely you look with a big toothy grin"

Klirk made the two jump. They had been so distracted they hadn't noticed Klirk had finished pouring the ash into a large circle on the floor. Arthur scowled at him.

Klirk brought a knife out from inside his cloak. Alfred thought for a second he saw a flash of pink, but that would be crazy. What kind of maniac wore a baby pink shirt?

Arthur was pulled away from him and every protective instinct he had flared up. Sure he and England had their differences, and he may not be his brother any more. But that doesn't mean he didn't still care. That he didn't still love his big brother Britain.

Klirk dragged Arthur into the circle of ash. For a moment nothing happened, then the fire started.

 **Prepare for some England angst next chapter, and maybe another Kirkland will make an appearance**


	4. Englands Pain

A column of fire hot as the sun erupted from where England lay. The whole room was illuminated allowing Alfred to see the horrified expressions of China, Germany, Hungary, Prussia and Scotland.

But Alfred didn't care about them, all he cared about was England. His cries of complete agony echoed forever through his mind. At first it seemed like the fire came from the circle of ash, but slowly a terrible realisation came to Alfred.

The fire was coming from Arthur

A strong blue flame engulfed his chest, the area above his heart covered in puss filled blisters constantly popping and healing popping and healing. Vomit rose in Alfred's throat at the smell of his former big brothers cooked flesh.

"Why is the most damage above his heart? That would only happen if London were burning" America thought frantically trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Another scream of pain ripped itself from England causing Alfred's heart to break.

"Iggy! Hang on, I'm going to get you out of this! I'm… I'm the hero remember! "America yelled, but not in his usual arrogant way. His voice shook with fear, and something else…Anger? Determination? It was impossible to say.

Klirk danced around the fire as Arthur rived in complete and utter agony.

"Oi! Get away from me wee brother!"

Allister Kirkland, also known as Scotland, the eldest of the Kirkland/UK brothers, the man that not even the great Roman Empire could defeat. Now sat chained helplessly to the opposite wall, unable to do anything but watch as his little brother is tortured.

Klirk visibly stiffened. His normally cheery demeanour was gone. "No, no NO!" he screeched at Allister. "You don't get to be the protective big brother. You lost that right a very long time ago!" There was such hatred in his voice that Allister was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Arthurs me wee brother! I may ave treated him like dirt in the past, but I still love em!" Allister spat at Klirk.

A thick silence, so thick you could cut it with a knife, filled the room.

"Well… let's see how you feel after I'm done with him" Klirk hissed. He pulled out another jar, this one filled with blackened pieces of metal. Allister's eyes widened. "Goof so you know what this is" Klirk smiled sweetly. "I was saving these for you, but since you 'love' your little baby brother so much, ill-treat him to it instead"

Klirk laughed at Allister's desperate attempt to break free and stop him. Carefully he poured the metal onto Arthur's still burning chest. America didn't think England could be in more pain. Oh how wrong he was.

It started with just a few specks of blood. Alfred assumed that it was from the blisters.

Then Arthur's rib cage caved in.

The scream that erupted from the nation was like a wild animal begging for death. Anything to end its drawn out suffering.

"Arthur!" America and Scotland yelled simultaneously. If he heard them, he didn't show it.

"What's happening to him?!" America yelled, he wasn't asking someone he just needed to voice at least one of his ever mounting questions.

"The Blitz. He's reliving the Blitz and the fire of London… at the same time" Allister's horrified whisper was drowned out by England's constant screaming.

 **Its finally up. yay. sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner**


	5. But im the hero

Pain. Pain was all Arthur could feel. Layer upon layer of skin burned away. His chest was in excruciating pain, he could barely make sense of his surroundings. He felt so light headed, so very tired.

"Arthur! Stay with me please!"

Arthur heard a voice, who's… he wasn't sure. But it was annoying. All he wanted to do was sleep, to push aside the pain and drift off into the merciful void. He felt his heavy eye lids begin to droop.

"Stop it please! Let him go!" tears streamed down Alfred's eyes as he watched helplessly, Arthurs laboured breaths coming less and less until his eyes closed and his destroyed chest lay still.

"NO! NO!" Alfred screamed pulling so hard on his chains that his wrists became shredded and bloody. He had to get to Arthur. He had to save him…

"NO! You can't be…please…I promised to save you…I'm the hero" Alfred choked his grief filling his voice.

All the nations lowered their heads in mourning, all except for two. Alfred was unable to rip his gaze away from his Arthurs lifeless form.

While Scotland glared at Klirk. A look of pure primal rage on his face, his message was clear. Klirk killed his family. His little brother, now he would pay.

"I know who you are, and I promise you this. I will kill you and everyone you love." Scotland didn't need to yell. He oozed danger so much so even someone like Klirk must be able to see Allister Kirkland is not a man to mess with.

Klirk continued to smile sweetly, even as he approached the obviously enraged Scotland. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, which only made Allister even madder.

"I look forward to it." Klirk laughed snapping his finger causing the floor under Scotland to fall away sending him plummeting down wards.

A sickening pop could be heard followed by a cry of pain. As the great Allister Kirkland dangled from two dislocated shoulders above a pit of darkness.

"Now you all sleep tight, the rest of you will be joining my game in the morning" Klirk looked in the direction of Hungary and Germany. "And I'll be starting with you"

He slowly disappeared into the shadows "Good night. Poppets"

 **So sorry for the wait. my computer died on me. next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Hungary or Germany will be next on the chopping block. im not sure who yet but ether way prepare for some Prussia feels**


	6. Hope at last

For a while no one spoke. What are you supposed to say when you just watched the death of a fellow nation? Of a friend.

America's silence was different from the other nations. His was emptiness not done by choice. The scene kept playing over and over in his mind.

Arthurs screams slowly fading away until he too was silent… silent forever.

His body still lay in the centre of the room, no nation was close enough to cover him. So all the pain he suffered through in his final moments were visible.

"Right. We can't just sit around waiting for that nut job to kill west or Liz- Hungary as well." Things must be truly bad if Prussia is acting like the calm and collected nation while Germany as dumb struck.

"Losing England… it's sad but. Well unless we focus on finding a way out here. Otherwise that will be us" he nodded towards England's bloody body.

"Yah, you are right Brother, we need to come up with a strategy to escape" Ludwig scanned the room and the little he could see troubled him. Two nations injured one dead, the rest are all tightly chained to the wall. Except for America who seemed to have a little slack on his chains.

"America. AMERICA!" Germanys booming voice echoed through the dungeon shocking America out of his trance like state.

He looked over to Ludwig as if it were the first time he noticed he want alone.

"Right now you're our best hope. Check your pockets, the floor. Look for anything you could use to get out of your chains" Germany ordered.

Still in his daze, Alfred half-heartedly pulled out his empty pockets.

"Kacke" Germany cursed under his breath. Then something shiny caught his eye. Lying amongst England's bloody shirt was a needle. Arthur's embroidery needle.

"Alfred, you must listen to me. Take Arthurs shirt and get the needle from the sleeve. You should be able to use it to pick the lock.

At the mention of the needle Alfred's eyes widened. The needle… he had been sewing at the meeting. How long ago was that? Days? Weeks?

 _"_ _Yo, Iggy dude. What you got there?" America asked between bites of his double bacon cheese burger XL._

 _England looked up from his seat at the conference table doing his best to ignore France's teasing. "Honestly America, how many bloody times do I need to tell you? Its England not 'Iggy'" he scoffed turning his attention back to a white cloth inside a black plastic ring._

 _"_ _Aw come on, just show me what you're working on" America begged leaning his head on the older nations_

 _"_ _Fine… it's just something I saw in a dream. And I couldn't shake the image, it was like it had been burned into my mind" sighing England handed over what he had been working on._

 _At first Alfred had no idea what it was, there were too many intricate shapes and over lapping patterns surrounded by weird symbols sewn in green silk thread. "Urh… what is it?_

 _Taking back his creation Arthur slowly shook his head "I haven't the faintest idea. I recognise some of these symbols from my book of spells, but arranged like this… it makes no sense"_

 _He shrugged slightly and got back to work "I just know I have to make it. Whenever I close my eyes I see it. Glowing in my dreams"_

 _"_ _Yeah sure thing. Hay maybe it was one of your magical friends" America joked but England didn't seem to notice._

 _"_ _No. it summons something… I'm sure of it. What it is, well I just don't know" His green eyes seemed to dull as he continued to sew._

"AMERICA! DON'T GET DISTRACTED! Grab that needle now, we don't have much time!" Germany yelled snapping him out of his flash back. Alfred silently nodded and reached out for the bloodied shirt.

His hands shook as he neared his goal. But to everyone's dismay his arm was an inch too short. Germany tried to think of another plan, but Alfred hadn't given up get.

Just a little further, just a little further. Don't worry Iggy I'll get them out. I failed being your hero but I can still be theirs.

Alfred stretched until he could feel his arm popping out of its socket. He was so close, his fingers brushed the soft fabric. With one last push America grabbed the sleeve between his first and second fingers.

A few other Nations cheered as Alfred dragged the tattered shirt over to him and used the needle to pick his lock. He hadn't had to pick a lock in a long time. Not since before the turn of the century.

 _"_ _Now America this is very important, when picking a lock all the parts have to go upwards, the only question is how far" England's smiling face looked down at him_

"Ouch!" Alfred cursed, he had let himself get distracted and had stabbed himself in the palm.

No one dared breathe as their one hope for escape fell out of Americas hand and down his sleeve. Hungary let lose a string of some very unladylike curse words, Germany looked furious and Prussia. Well Prussia looked as though all he wanted to do was put himself between Hungary and any danger there was.

Alfred couldn't believe it. Because of him more were going to die. Unable to bare looking at his friends angry and hapless faces America closed his eyes.

Eventually he heard footsteps.

Here it comes, Klirk is back and he's going to kill Hungary or Germany, Then maybe it would be him… Maybe he would get to be with all his old bosses and Davie… and Iggy again.

In what could be leading up to his final hours Alfred thought about all he ever loved. Baseball, Soda, Mattie, Arthur, Tofu… wait Tofu?

Yes he could defiantly smell that crime against meat. His eyes snapped open to see a man with dark brown hair and a pair of large sunglasses. He wore a black bomber jacket eerily similar to Alfred's own. In one hand he held an old tattered bat covered in nails and bloody bandages. But in the other he held the Tofu burger.

"Dude! Is he torturing you too? Forcing you to eat that veggie crap?" Alfred asked completely serious.

The man's response was whacking America across the head with his bat.

As Alfred bordered on the edge of consciousness he almost thought he saw Iggy standing next to the man smiling down at him. But he couldn't be sure as seconds later his vision blackened and he fell into a blissful nothingness.

 **Lady's and Gentlemen how about a warm welcome for Hitman Jones**


	7. Im Awsome But not As Awsome As You

"So just to reiterate, ear grey is my favourite but pg. tips will always have a special place in my heart" England sat opposite America at his home in London sipping tea in his lush green garden.

"Oi wanker! Are you even listening?"

America blinked groggily. Had he fallen asleep… was that whole ordeal just a twisted nightmare. America smiled with relief "Sorry Iggy, I guess I dozed off for a second" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

England scowled at him "First you drop by uninvited for a cuppa, then you go falling asleep mid conversation. Pointing a finger accusingly at the younger nation he sighed "I raised you better than that"

"Yeah… yeah you did. Look, I know for a long time we haven't exactly been best of friends. But I want you to know, Ig-Arthur… that you really do mean a lot to me" America said quietly suddenly taking a great interest in the pink table cloth.

England smiled at him "Then why did you let them kill me?"

Alfred's heart filled with dread as he looked up to meet England's pain filled gaze. "Wha...what?" he stuttered

"Do you know how much it hurt? I had to relive two of the most painful moments of my life at the same time! "Tears streamed down England's face, the last time America had seen him cry… it had been in the field on the last day…

"You said you would be my hero, you would be their hero! But you failed! You Failed! YOU FAILED!" England yelled grabbing Alfred's wrists with an icy, vice like grip.

Blood pooled in his eyes dripping down his face and splashing down onto Americas exposed skin.

"YOU FAILED!"

America woke to misery filled wails.

"Liz! Liz please, no you can't leave me too!" Prussia sobbed holding Hungary in his arms. Her eyes wandered unseeingly around the room, she was gasping for breath barley able to breath. She kept trying to speak.

"Shhh, no don't try to… Oh Liz I'm so sorry, if I hadn't of gotten cocky. This would be happening to me. I deserve this not you.

He pulled her closer his chains seemingly gone. "Take me… TAKE ME INSTEAD! LET HER GO!... please" Prussia begged Klirk who was watching from afar, holding a gas canister marked with a swastika.

"So sorry Mr Beilschmidt, but as you so politely pointed out your no longer a nation. So my… what was it you called it? Ah yes creepy Voodoo tricks. Wouldn't work on you. I'm so lucky that right now you feel worse then what ever the gas could have done to you." Klirk laughed dropping the canister

"You and your brother recognise it right? You know what it does to a human body. Now under normal circumstances it probably wouldn't kill a nation like Miss Hedervary. But these aren't normal circumstances. I called in a favour to as the kids say it. Juice it up a bit."

It seemed as through Klirk looked directly at Germany when he said this. But that would be crazy Germany would never help a creep kill people…

"She probably hasn't got long left, so I'll let you say your good byes. I'm not a monster after all" Klirk smiled his Cheshire cat grin at the two the floor.

"Come on Liz, you're stronger than this. Show him that-"

"Shut up… *cough* idiot, I'm done… but, don't you dare do anything stupid, like trying to come with me… I would *cough* hate to see your ugly mug…*wheeze* in... The… after life" Hungary went into a coughing fit wracking through her whole body, spluttering blood across Prussia's pale face.

"I don't care… I want you to be stuck with me" as he said this he gently placed a hand behind her head and kissed her lips like he had been waiting his whole life to do so"

Even before he knew she wasn't a guy, he loved her.

He slowly lowered her to the ground. "You know, I always thought you were even more awesome then me" Prussia wipes away his tears as he looked down at Hungary's now eternally peaceful face.

"How touching, how about I reunite you two love birds" The man from earlier suddenly appeared behind Gilbert grabbing his head and giving it a violent twist.

Prussia fell to the ground. His neck broken, blood pooling in his mouth. With his last ounce of strength he took Hungary's hand and died with a smile on his face.

"Brother!" Germany yelled, he glared at the man. "Who the hell are you? You show up, knock out America then ki… kill Prussia and Hungary"

The man crouched down and sneered at Germany, who was taken aback by how much this murderous psychopath looked like America.

"Hey Oliver, lets invite the others… I know Mattie would love taking a crack at this one" He grinned looking back at Klirk.

"Almighty then, I'll do what needs to be done" Klirk nodded excitedly

America felt panicked. No not Mattie, not him too. He lost Arthur he can't lose Mattie as well.

"Watch them sweetie, ill pop over and pick him up, when I get back the real fun can start" Klirk pulled out a piece of white cloth covered in green silk thread. "I'll be back soon"

He placed the cloth on the ground and placed his hands above it. There was a flash of dazzling green light. Then Klirk was gone.

 **We're coming to the end of the story, be prepared your not getting through the next chapter without shedding a few tears**


	8. A Green Spector

All America could think about was how his sweet defenceless Mattie was going to get dragged into all this.

Another flash of green filled the room and Klirk appeared with a man that wasn't Matt.

Everything about him caught your attention, from his blood red coat to his aggressive looking hockey stick and the unmistakable skunky smell. This was a man that could not and would not be ignored.

The man slowly looked around the room, like Prussia's killer her wore black sunglasses that covered most of his face. However unlike the other captures he looked grim and serious.

"What did I tell you Mattie!" Klirk asked him, gesturing to the nations chained and bloody.

"Yes I can see, but I still don't know why the hell you think I care about these housers!"

"Because Poppet, these are the originals. We get rid of them and we take over" Klirk laughed throwing his arms around the much larger man.

Alfred watched this exchange. _What we're talking about? Killing a Nation doesn't mean you can take over… unless you're already a Nation._

"Your one of us isn't you…?" Alfred whispered half praying that they wouldn't hear him.

They did.

"I guess you could say that, in one form or another every living person in this room is a Nation" The not Matt explained crossing his arms. "You haven't told them Oliver?"

Klirk laughed crazily before slowly sighing "I knew my little game couldn't last forever." He placed a finger on his chin in a thoughtful expression "I never expected to get through so many of you before the secret got out"

Klirk "What can you do" he pulled back his hood revealing light blond hair, deranged blue eyes and a heavy covering of ginger freckles splattered across a far too familiar face.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked in disbelief

"In a way. Quite clever of me when you think about it. Dan Klirk, Kirkland. I spent so long on that one." He did an over dramatic bow "Arthur Oliver Kirkland at your service sweetie"

Alfred's eyes darted from his Arthurs body, to Oliver and back again.

"Then who the Hell are those two!" Germany demanded, as intimidating as ever, even with tear stained cheeks.

As if by some silent communication both men removed their glasses and Grinned.

"Mathew Williams"

"Hitman Jones, but you can call me Alfred"

America, Germany even China who had been desperately trying to snap Russia out of his current state from across the room, all sat dumb struck.

This was impossible how could there be two of Arthur, Alfred and Mathew?

"So ya finally show what ya are" Allister hissed through gritted teeth. "Listen up lads before they stop me. Take a good long look at them. Everything you're not, they are. Alfred met your 2P"

Klirk or Rather Oliver tutted. "No matter the world Scottie, you always try to ruin my fun" In two long strides Oliver reached Allister's pit.

With more strength then someone his size should have, he pulled Allister out and dangled him like he wanted to do nothing more than to drop him and hear a scream echo through the room.

But Allister is strong and properly more stubborn then all the Kirkland's put together. Even as he hung above a possibly endless pit on dislocated shoulders, he stilled glared up at Oliver.

"I shoved you back to your world once I can do it again" He spat in Oliver's faces and grinned cockily.

"But brother dear, are you forgetting that last time you had help" Oliver glanced over at Arthurs body "Sure you did an awful lot to stop me, but I'm afraid that it was your little Artie that sealed us away" he dropped Allister with a sickening snapping sound and danced over to Arthur.

"He did it, so he was the key to getting back; all it took was forcing the right images into his mind and boom. We have our own personal portal" Oliver produced a white cloth with green symbols stitched into it.

America's eyes widened, that was the same cloth Iggy had been working on...

"You used him, and then you killed him. You were too weak to do it yourself so you used his power. YOUR NOTHING BUT A PAFETIC CHEET!" A red hot fury ran through his blood. He pulled on the chains with all his might.

He was one of the world superpowers

The chains ripped from the wall

He was the personification of the United States of America.

The three men rushed towards him and he knocked the other him and Matt to the ground

He was Alfred. F. Jones!

He grabbed Oliver by the throat and picked him up off the ground with only one thought running through his mind.

KILL KILL KILL!

"You're the hero"

Alfred hesitated, he knew that voice. And it didn't belong to Oliver.

"You're the hero, and the hero doesn't kill when there's another way"

Dropping Olive to the ground Alfred slowly turned to face Arthur's body in time to see a shapeless green Spector rise from the corps.

 **Sorry its been so long, I thought I had published this chapter.**


End file.
